This protocol uses the euglycemic clamp technique to evaluate the effects of antihypertensive drug therapy with a converting enzyme inhibitor (rampiril) compared to a thiazide diuretic (hydrochlorothiazide) on carbohydrate sensitivity as well as the antilipolytic (suppression of fatty acid release) effects of insulin in patients with essential hypertension.